


Looking for you

by Dovina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovina/pseuds/Dovina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Clarke se marchó no le dijo a nadie donde iba. Bellamy la ha estado buscando desde entonces. BELLARKE. LEMON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The 100 no me pertenece es de la cadena The CW, Kass Morgan y de los productores de la serie. Solo la trama es mía.  
> Advertencias: lemon muy explícito. Si no te gusta, no leas ;) También hay un pequeño spoiler del 3x01, si sigues leyendo, es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Atravesó el bosque que tan bien conocía, había averiguado todos los escondrijos, como si fuera su casa, su habitación en el Arca. La había buscado por todos ellos, siempre esperando descubrir algún nuevo recoveco y que le diera alguna pista sobre su paradero. Cada vez se alejaba más del perímetro considerado como seguro, a Marcus y Abby les decía que simplemente era una misión rutinaria para asegurarse de que ningún terrícola estaba rompiendo la tregua. El primero simplemente asentía, la segunda no le perdía de vista cuando llegaba.

Sabía que la buscaba.

Todo el mundo actuaba como si nada raro hubiera pasado, como si Clarke se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones para descansar. Puede que su cuerpo lo hiciera, pero ¿su mente? ¿Cómo se recuperaría de la conciencia de haber matado a cientos de personas?

Bellamy sabía bien lo que era sentirse culpable, lo había hecho cuando creía que había matado a Jaha y lo sentía cada vez que mataba. Una parte de su alma se iba volviendo más oscura cada vez que se cobraba una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Si matar al enemigo era la única manera de sobrevivir que tenía, lo haría. Por su gente, por él mismo… por ella.

Tenía que dar media vuelta y volver al campamento Arkadia si no quería que se le hiciera de noche en el bosque, pero ese día no había encontrado ninguna señal y quería explorar nuevo terreno. En su mochila llevaba algo de comida, bebida, una linterna, una manta y munición para su pistola. Optó aprovechar hasta los últimos momentos de la luz del día.

El terreno se volvía cada vez más empinado, a lo lejos pudo distinguir el sonido del agua correr, debía de ser un río. Se dirigió allí y cuando llegó a la horilla decidió acampar. No había descubierto nada, pero por lo menos había podido descartar esa zona.

Buscó madera seca y encendió una pequeña hoguera que le serviría para mantener el calor, por las noches empezaba a hacer bastante frío. Sacó su cantimplora y bebió, aunque tuviera el río cerca, prefería evitarlo a no ser que fuera necesario. Antes de acostarse tomó uno de los sobres de comida que tenía. No era especialmente deliciosa, per servía.

Se tumbó, no demasiado cerca del fuego y sacó su pistola que guardó debajo de la mochila que utilizaba como almohada.

Cuando cerró los ojos, pensó en ella. En el último momento que habían compartido, sabía lo que ella le iba a decir solo con mirarla a los ojos. La chica había jugado con fuego y se había quemado, pero no dudaba de que lo resistiría, de que eso la haría más fuerte. Pero ese no era el momento, necesitaba estar sola. Lo comprendía.

Pero no le gustaba. Cuando la abrazó, despidiéndose de ella, sintió un nudo en su garganta. Lo que más quería era llevarla dentro y ayudarla a superarlo. Juntos. Y, pese a que era lo que menos quería, la dejó marchar.

Desde ese día la había estado buscando, alzando la cabeza cada vez que una chica rubia entraba al campamento. Nunca era ella.

Un ruido a su izquierda lo sobresaltó. Había alguien junto a él.

La mano que tenía debajo de la mochila agarró con fuerza la pistola, continuó fingiendo que dormía, a la espera de un nuevo sonido que delatara con certeza la posición del intruso. Escuchó un nuevo ruido, un paso, más cerca.

Con un rápido movimiento, Bellamy se levantó, apuntando con la pistola al intruso.

Gracias a la escasa luz que proporcionaban las brasas del fuego lo reconoció.

El pelo rubio estaba alborotado, sucio, más largo que la última vez que la había visto.  Su cara y su ropa también mostraban el mismo aspecto embarrado que su pelo. No obstante, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que siempre, más duros, sí, pero era ella.

Clarke.

Bellamy sonrió, bajando el arma y acercándose a ella, de rodillas. Su amiga lo miraba asustada, conteniendo la emoción que sentía. Al parecer, no entraba en sus planes que él la descubriera.

— Clarke. — Susurró su nombre, acariciando su cabello.

Ella, por fin, le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me alegro de verte. — Respondió ella.

Y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, Bellamy la abrazó. Como la última vez que se habían visto. Solo que ahora ninguno de los dos contenía el llanto, todo lo contrario. Ella le correspondió después de un momento de sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Preguntó él cuando se separaron.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin querer ofrecer muchas explicaciones.

— Viajando. ¿Tienes algo de comida?

Ahora que se fijaba, se dio cuenta de que la chica había adelgazado, mucho. Tenía la cara más delgada, con sus rasgos más marcados.

— Sí, toma todo.

Ella cogió el resto de los alimentos que quedaban en su mochila y comió, como si llevara días sin probar bocado. Puede que así fuera.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

La chica levantó la vista hacia él, parando de comer.

— Mejor.

— Nadie te culpa de lo que hiciste, todos lo comprende. Nos salvaste a todos. — Clarke se removió, incómoda. Lo que decía no era del todo cierto, Jasper no lo hacía. Desde la muerte de su novia en la montaña no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Buscaba pelea constantemente, se emborrachaba y se alejaba de todos, incluso de Monty. Pero eso ella no lo necesitaba saber. — Tu madre te echa de menos. Yo te echo de menos.

Clarke apartó la comida y asintió, cogiendo aire.

— Lo sé pero necesito estar sola. — El moreno no dijo nada, dándole su espacio en silencio. — Por favor, no le digas a mi madre que me has visto.

Bellamy la observó, ella le suplicaba con los ojos. Y entonces vio a Abby, trabajando sin parar, con grandes ojeras, con su perpetuo aspecto cansado. Si le decía que había encontrado a su hija y que la había dejado marchar, otra vez, solo le haría daño.

— De acuerdo, no le diré nada.

— Gracias.

Aunque la quería preguntar mil cosas, sabía que ella no quería hablar. Clarke volvió a comer y Bellamy preparó un saco improvisado para dos, por lo menos esa noche ambos dormirían tranquilos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, pero era cómodo. Ella no sentía ganas de hablar y el chico se conformaba con poder estar cerca de ella.

El fuego se había consumido y la única luz que les iluminaba era la que les proporcionaba la luna. Se acostaron y el chico le cedió la manta. Ella intentó rechazarla pero él no le dejó. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que esta noche no pasaría frío.

— Buenas noches, Bellamy.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

Su amiga ahogó un resoplido de risa. Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde que aterrizaron en la Tierra, casi parecía que había pasado una vida cuando él la llamaba así para burlarse de ella. Bellamy cerró los ojos y recordó esos momentos, sin dejar de escuchar la respiración de la chica a su lado. Creyó que se había dormido cuando se volvió lenta y acompasada.

Incapaz de dormir, se dio la vuelta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y evitar despertarla. Sabía que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado pendiente. De ella, de su alrededor, incluso de su propio cuerpo.

Por eso cuando ella se movió, acercándose a él, sintió como si lo fueran a escuchar en el campamento, como si hiciera el mismo ruido que un terremoto. Clarke lo cubrió, compartiendo la manta, pegándose a su espalda.

— Estás helado. — Dijo ella en voz baja, demasiado cerca del oído del chico.

— No, tranquila, quédate tú con la…

—No me mientas.

Bellamy cerró la boca, reprimiendo su réplica. Se intentó acostumbrar al cuerpo de la rubia pegado a su espalda, podía sentir su pecho presionado contra él, una de sus piernas entre las suyas. La respiración en su nuca.

Empleó todo su autocontrol en no moverse, quedándose quieto como una estatua. Temerosos de asustarla.

Estaba llegando a su límite cuando descubrió uno nuevo. La mano de Clarke se apoyó en su brazo, recorriéndolo brazo de forma lenta. Tan lenta que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Al parecer, eso la envalentonó. Con la misma lentitud que sus caricias habían recorrido su brazo, llevó la mano a su abdomen. Bellamy deseó que le hubiera provocado cosquillas, pero en vez de eso, sintió placer. Clarke recorrió sus abdominales, con la palma de su mano, palpándolos uno a uno. La respiración del chico se volvía cada vez más agitada mientras que la de ella permanecía estable.

Poco a poco, aún quieto, consiguió normalizar su respiración. Entonces, ella llevo su mano más abajo, por encima de su pantalón, recorriendo su prominente erección. Por más que había intentado controlarse, esa parte de su anatomía pensaba de forma diferente. Ante la caricia reaccionó endureciéndose aún más con el toque.

Bellamy jadeó, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Lo que más deseaba era darse la vuelta y complacerla, tal y como ella estaba haciendo con él, pero aún no se atrevía, temía asustarla o forzarla a algo que no quisiera. Clarke presionó la dureza en su mano y el chico gimió. Alto.

Por primera vez, escuchó la respiración de la chica agitada contra su cuello, apretándose más contra él, moviendo de arriba abajo su mano, volviéndolo loco de placer. Sin retenerse, giró la cabeza hasta verla. No podía verla con claridad debido a la escasa luz, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, jadeantes. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en los movimientos de su mano sobre él. Llevó una de sus manos a la cara de la rubia y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Sus ojos lo miraban anhelantes, con las pupilas dilatadas. Por supuesto que Clarke no se asustaría, por mucho que la llamara princesa era una guerrera. Sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía.

Bellamy no se lo pensó dos veces.

Acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios, acariciándolos, por fin. Primero habían sido de Finn, luego de Lexa, pero en ese momento eran para él. Abrió la boca, para profundizar el beso. No tuvo que pedirlo, Clarke le correspondió, compenetrándose a la perfección. Sus lenguas batallaron, sin que hubiera ningún ganador en esa batalla. Recorrió sus labios, trazándolos para luego poder recordarlos en soledad.

Estaba totalmente perdido en ella, en lo que le provocaba. La rubia tuvo que romper el beso para coger aire y Bellamy aprovechó ese momento para girarse y quedar cara a cara con ella. Clarke sonrió con lujuria antes de acercarlo de nuevo hacia sí misma, agarrándolo por el cuello.

Se volvió a perder en ella, situándose encima suya. Estaba apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra mano recorría la cintura de la chica, provocando que se estremeciera de placer.

— Bellamy. — Suspiró su nombre en el beso. Había deseado tanto que ella pronunciara su nombre así, con anhelo y pasión.

Subió la mano hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, metiéndola por debajo del sujetador para agarrar el pecho y hacerse con él, pellizcando su pezón entre sus dedos. Ella se arqueó, gimiendo de placer. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y la estiro hacia arriba, quitándosela. El moreno se dejó hacer, disfrutando de la mirada de la chica al admirar su torso desnudo. Clarke lamió uno de sus pezones y él echó la cabeza atrás. Mientras, ella lo aprisionaba, clavando sus uñas en su espalda. La volvió a mirar y la visión lo excito aún más, le alzó la cabeza para volver a besarla, quitándole la camiseta y el sujetador. Ella no se opuso, llevando una de las grandes manos del chico a su pecho desnudo, alentándole a acariciarla.

El moreno obedeció, gustoso. Masajeó y apretó su pecho izquierdo, tumbándola de nuevo. Pasó su boca por el cuello de la rubia, dejando marcas que probablemente se verían al día siguiente. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle eso. Dejando un rastro de besos y lamidas, fue bajando poco a poco, mordisqueando con suavidad su clavícula, hasta bajar y llegar a su objetivo. Lamió con la punta de su lengua la aureola de la chica para luego atraparla entre sus labios y chupar.

Clarke gimió y eso fue música para sus oídos. Combinó las caricias de sus manos con las de sus labios, mordisqueando los pezones con suavidad de vez en cuando. La rubia parecía estar al borde del colapso. Aprovechando ese momento, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de los pantalones de la chica, desabrochándolos fácilmente gracias a la práctica. Sorteando la ropa interior llegó hasta su objetivo, comprobando lo húmeda que estaba. Por él. Cuando presionó el clítoris entre su dedo índice y corazón, ella gritó de placer.

— Oh Dios, sí, sí, sí. — Gimoteaba.

Bellamy sonrió e introdujo su dedo corazón en ella, sin dejar de presionar el clítoris, esta vez con su pulgar. El chico llevó su cabeza hacia abajo. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle suplicante.

— Bellamy, por favor. Por favor, por fav-… ¡Ohhh!

Su lengua sustituyó a su dedo, golpeándola sin piedad, disfrutando como se retorcía de placer bajo él. Saboreándola. Sabía que si con la mano que tenía libre atendía su erección, explotaría. En vez de eso, atendió uno de los pechos. La mano de Clarke se unió a la suya, mientras que con la otra agarraba en un puño la manta que yacía revuelta a su lado.

Clarke soltó la manta y llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del chico, haciendo que dejara su labor para mirarla.

— Te necesito. Ahora. — Ordenó con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás segura?

Por toda respuesta, la chica lo levantó para besarlo, sin importarle el sitio donde había estado su boca antes. Se besaron como si sus labios les proporcionaran las últimas bocanadas de aire que quedaran en la tierra, devorándose con pasión. Clarke se deshizo de sus pentalones, quitándoselos con patadas y llevó sus manos a los del moreno. Sin romper el beso se deshicieron de sus pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos, quedando por primera vez totalmente desnudos el uno frente al otro.

— Clarke. — Jadeó el nombre de la chica cuando ella agarró de nuevo su erección, esta vez sin que hubiera ropa que separara su contacto. Cuando el dedo índice de la rubia presionó la hendidura de su polla, rompió el beso, jadeando en busca de aire.

Ella aprovechó el momento para intercambiar posiciones, quedando ahora sobre él. Bellamy la miraba fascinado, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Con una lentitud pasmosa, ella levantó sus caderas, dirigiendo la entrepierna del chico hacia la suya. Manteniendo la respiración, con la boca entreabierta, observándole. Él se incorporó para no perderse ni un segundo de su unión.

Era casi mágico verla sobre él de esa forma, con la respiración agitada y jadeando. Mirándole como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Cuando su cabeza entró en ella, cogió aire con una bocanada y a medida que la rubia fue bajando, introduciendo poco a poco su erección hasta engullirla por completo. Bellamy se mordió los labios, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Clarke se volvió a alzar con lentitud sobre él, casi hasta dejar salir a su polla dentro de ella. Esta vez hizo que se deslizará con mayor velocidad. Retiró el movimiento varias veces, llenando la noche con sus gemidos. Aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, la fuerza. El moreno no pudo mantenerse más tiempo quieto y la alzó, sentándose, la chica sobre él. Más profundo. Más rápido.

El vaivén se volvió enloquecedor y Clarke lo besó. Capturando sus gemidos en su boca, bebiendo de ellos.

Se fusionaban como si fueran un mismo ser.

Bellamy estaba muy cerca del final, sabía que en unos instantes por fin explotaría, y realmente esperaba que ella también alcanzara el clímax. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, Clarke alzándose y bajando continuamente, abrazada a él, gimiendo su nombre.

Gritándolo.

— ¡BELLAMY!

Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos. La luz lo cegó por un momento, sin embargo le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que no era de noche, no estaba en el bosque. Se encontraba en su tienda del campamento, solo, metido en su cama. Sin rastro de Clarke.

En la puerta, su novia lo observaba riéndose.

— Kane te está llamando. Si te das prisa, tal vez me dé tiempo de ocuparte de eso luego. — Le informó, guiñándole un ojo, en dirección a su erección mal camuflada con la sábana.

— Entonces dile que voy corriendo. — Replicó él sonriente, siguiéndole la broma.

Ella salió de la tienda para buscar a Marcus, dejándole solo de nuevo.

Bellamy se volvió a tumbar, suspirando. Había vuelto a ocurrir, su mente siempre acababa pensando en ella. Esta vez había sido tan real… Molesto consigo mismo se encargó de su erección con furia, no necesitó mucho tiempo, había estado a punto de correrse mientras soñaba.

No quería sentirse así. Clarke era solo una amiga, su compañera, no su novia.

Ya tenía una y era muy feliz con ella, había conseguido estabilidad en su vida. Por primera vez, todo le salía bien, tenía todo lo que quería.

Excepto a su princesa guerrera.

Cuando eyaculó, limpió con un barreño lleno de agua y una toalla su pequeño desastre. Se vistió, cogió su pistola y salió de la tienda para reunirse con Marcus.

Un día más, una búsqueda más. Jamás pararía hasta encontrarla.

 _Fin_.

 


End file.
